This invention relates to identification of electrical arc faults and, more particularly, to a method for identifying the occurrence of AC arc events.
An arc fault is a high power discharge of electricity between two or more conductors. This discharge translates into heat, which can break down the wire insulation and possibly trigger an electrical fire. Common causes of arc faults include faulty connections due to corrosion, and degradation of electrical wiring, equipment, and related interconnections due to temperature, humidity, vibration, or other environmental conditions. In some cases degradation is simply due to aging of components over a period of time.
In view of the serious safety hazards associated with an arc fault, it is important to have the ability to quickly, reliably, and accurately detect the presence of an arc fault condition.
Prior art methods for detecting AC arc faults have relied upon an analysis of disturbances in the “current” signal. In contrast, the present invention provides an improved method of AC arc fault detection that relies upon an analysis of the “voltage” signal to detect an arc fault.